Koronis Biomedical Technology Corporation (KBT) proposes to develop and evaluate a miniature ultralow power pulse oximeter for long-term wearable monitoring. There continues to be a clinical need for an unobtrusive pulse oximeter sensor that is small and can be worn comfortably for extended periods of time without battery change or recharge. This program will direct development efforts towards a home based monitor for chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) patients on long-term oxygen therapy (LTOT). The benefits of long-term oxygen supplementation in COPD patients with hypoxemia are well established. Currently, the standard approach to prescribing oxygen uses a static assessment of oxygen requirements in a hospital or clinic setting. The assumption behind this approach is that patients will maintain"therapeutic" hemoglobin oxygen saturation (SpO2) in the outpatient setting. Recent studies with 24 hour pulse oximetry monitoring have demonstrated that the standard prescription does not properly oxygenate most patients. Several technical challenges must be overcome to address a sensor for long-term continuous pulse oximetry monitoring. In order to design more compact sensors and improved wearable instrumentation, perhaps the most critical challenges are to develop more power efficient and low weight devices. Additionally, before wearable devices can be used effectively in the home, they must become unobtrusive and should not hinder a person's mobility. Standard finger pulse oximeters are not practical for many applications because they can interfere with normal daily tasks. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD) causes more than 500,000 hospitalizations and more than 100,000 deaths in the United States each year. There is a general agreement that patients with COPD who are developing chronic respiratory failure benefit from long-term oxygen therapy (LTOT).